


the piss fic nobody asked for

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon RPF
Genre: Desperation, Frottage, It's bad, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, don't even click on this, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i only regret this a little bit.





	the piss fic nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is rpf. no i don't want griffin to leave his wife and child for nick.

Griffin was accidentally doing an exercise in self control. He and his boyfriend had been recording themselves messing with Super Mario Brothers Maker for about an hour and a half when he came to discover that he had to pee. He had to pee really bad. 

It certainly hadn’t helped that Nick had given him a massive bottle of water before they started recording, insisting that all the talking Griffin was doing was making his throat dry.

Griffin bounced his leg in a way that he hoped seemed casual. Nick saw through his bullshit in about eight seconds.

“You good, Griffy?” He asked, pausing the recording. “If you wanna get up and move around you can. We’ve been sitting for a long time now.”

“Y-yeah. That sounds good right now. I’ll just, umm, walk around the house for a second.” Griffin muttered, trying to save himself the embarrassment of admitting that he had to take a piss.

“Ok, go for it.” Nick said, turning his attention back to the computer. Griffin shuffled to the door, but upon turning the doorknob discovered that it was locked. He swore under his breath.

“What’s up?” Nick spun around in his office chair to face his boyfriend.

“Door’s locked.” Griffin kicked at the shitty wooden rectangle.

“Oh. How did that even happen?” Nick strode over and jostled the knob. “Hm. Weird. Looks like you can’t take your little walk. You wanna keep recording?”

“Sure, I-” Griffin began to walk back to the computer when the pressure in his ridiculously full bladder suddenly increased tenfold. He doubled over, using all of his willpower to avoid holding himself, and let out a high pitched whine.

“Shit, are you okay?” Nick was at his side in an instant, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah.” Griffin managed, allowing Nick to guide him back to his seat. He crossed his legs so tightly he briefly worried about losing circulation in his feet.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Nick sat in his own chair and turned to face Griffin.

“I, uh, sorta have to pee.” Griffin admitted, color rising to his face. “A lot.”

“Oh.” Nick crossed his legs as well, but for a reason far different from Griffin’s. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Everything good?” Griffin asked, taking note of the blush quickly overtaking the younger man’s face.

“Yep, uh-huh, everything is fine.” 

Another flash of pain from his bladder distracted Griffin. His hands flew to his crotch. Nick became redder.

“How b-bad?” He squeaked, desperately trying to hide his situation.

“Real bad.” Griffin whined, clenching every muscle he could to avoid leaking into his pants. “Like, I wouldn’t hesitate going in an empty bottle if I had access to one.”

“Jesus.” Nick breathed, gnawing on his lower lip. Griffin squirmed in his seat, weighing his options.

“Listen, I know that this is a really shitty situation, but, uh, let’s try to make the best of it? I know that this is, like, a thing for you.” As soon as the words left Griffin’s mouth, Nick practically yanked him out of his seat and into his lap.

“You’re sure it’s okay?” The dark-haired man asked, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I know it’s gross.” He added, embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Just, hurry up, okay?” Griffin told him, blushing. “I’m ready to explode.”

Those words went straight to Nick’s cock, and he wasted no time removing both his and his lover’s pants.

“Griffin, babe, look at me.” Nick coaxed, kissing Griffin’s neck. He slid his hands under Griffin’s shirt and scratched at his shoulder blades, earning a whine.

The boys’ members rubbed through their boxers, and Nick whimpered at the feeling of Griffin leaking slightly. Another wave of pressure flooded Griffin’s bladder. He tried to close his legs but only succeeded in clamping his knees to Nick’s hips.

“Nick,  _ god _ , I-” Griffin yelped before Nick leaned in and kissed him. He bit at his desperate boyfriend’s lower lip before pulling away.

“Hold it a little longer, babe,  _ please _ .” Nick moaned, grinding up against Griffin’s dick.

Griffin was torn between moaning and sobbing. He did a mixture of both and buried his face in the crook of Nick’s neck, his ears filling with rapid-fire praise as Nick whispered to him.

“Nick!” Griffin cried as his bladder stung with the urge to free itself of its contents. “ _ Please,  _ Nick!”

“Let go, Griff. You did such a good job, you’re such a good boy.” Nick panted, his dick becoming painfully hard as his boyfriend’s piss soaked through his boxers. He pressed a hand to Griffin’s swollen bladder and pushed, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan as the metaphorical floodgates were opened.

Griffin moaned with relief, shoulders shaking. He ground down on Nick, and the combined pleasure of both finally emptying his bladder and stimulating his dick made him nearly melt into his boyfriend.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Nick.” He babbled as the man in question carefully removed both of their soaking boxers.

Nick caught Griffin’s mouth in a passionate kiss, reaching down to give them both the friction they desperately needed. He came first, throwing his head back and painting both his and his lover’s chests with white streaks. He then stroked Griffin to completion, whispering praise into his ears.

Once the afterglow faded, both boys realized just how much of a mess they were. Two pairs of piss-stained boxers sat on the floor on top of rumpled pants, and their shirts were covered in cum.

“We should probably clean this up.” Griffin muttered sheepishly.

Nick kissed him on the nose. “Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> why would you read this filthy mess


End file.
